PS I Love You
by Sitalia
Summary: What would Bella sacrifice to save her family? Just my take on what could have happened in New Moon during Spring Break when the Pack caught the new scent of Victoria on the morning Bella and Jake were supposed to go cliff diving.


_**Bella**_

Jake and his pack have been hunting Victoria for weeks now without any luck. I've been so worried that one of them would get hurt because of me. If Victoria could just get a hold of me she'd leave the Reservation alone. She'd already killed one person from the Reservation and I had a feeling it wouldn't be long before the Pack abandoned me just like everyone else in my life had. It would save them all the hassle of looking out for me.

My father barely talked to me anymore, my mother wanted nothing to do with me and my school friends couldn't handle my depression. The only one I could rely on lately was Jake. I hoped it would last, but I wasn't going to get my hopes up. Any time I did that I was always disappointed.

Today is the third day of my Spring Break for senior year. I was hunted by a vampire last year and I'm being hunted by a vampire this year. I'm starting to see a pattern. Jake and I are supposed to go cliff diving today, but when I went to his house Billy told me that they'd gotten a fresh trail this morning and headed out after her. I was so worried for them, but mainly for Jake and Paul. I love Jake with all my heart. I never thought I would love anyone again, but after that day that he "broke up" with me and then came to apologize I haven't been able to stop thinking about him. I haven't told him yet because if I die I don't want him to hurt like that. I know what it's like to lose someone you love and I couldn't put him through that. He has become my world and my sun all rolled into one.

Paul has become the older brother I never had. He's been helping me heal slowly and I can talk to him about my shitty childhood because he had one too.

I sigh and continue my aimless wandering. I know what needs to be done. I could use myself as bait to lure Victoria into a trap, but I'm being a coward. I need to stop thinking of only myself. I've left Charlie, Billy, Jake, Paul, and the rest of the pack letters for this scenario. I can see the pack finally taking her out, but I don't see how I'll survive it. I'm willing to sacrifice myself for the ones I love though. They're all that matter to me now. The pack is the family I never had and the only family I'd ever want now.

All this is going through my head as I walk down towards the beach. I know I could cut my arm at the water and lay a trail up to the middle of the beach. It would probably get her to come out and come after me. My life is not worth the lives of all these people. She's a human drinker so she's been feeding somewhere besides Forks and La Push which means more people are dying because of me and my cowardice. Victoria wants a mate-for-a-mate, but she doesn't realize that it's not like that for Edward or me. He was never my mate and I realize that now. If he was he couldn't and wouldn't have left me like he did or said those hurtful things to me. He would have stayed or changed me like I begged him to do so many times.

At least that's what the journals in the Cullen house say. Jasper and Carlisle didn't take most of their library with them so I was able to read a lot on vampires and what happens to the humans they leave behind, which they are not supposed to do. It's against their laws and if their rulers ever found out they would face death along with myself and anyone else that knew about me. Maybe it would be best if Victoria just killed me. At least then I wouldn't have to deal with their rulers. I can't believe Edward left me to deal with all of this on my own.

I finally reach the edge of the water and I pull out my father's hunting knife. I've been carrying it around with me for the last three days in case I get the courage to put my plan into action. It looks like today is going to be that day.

I run the knife down my forearm, making sure there's enough blood to leave a trail, and put my plan into motion. I don't think it'll take long. Every vampire I've ever run into has said my blood smells particularly good. Hopefully Victoria will smell the scent and come to me so this can end once and for all.

Now all I have to do is wait…

_**Jake**_

We've been chasing this damn leech all day and all I want to do is get back to my Bella. I haven't told her yet that I've imprinted on her, but all of the guys swear she knows it, at least subconsciously. She's been opening up to me about Edward and the stuff she's read in their journals that are still at the house. She thinks this red-headed leech has a gift to evade us which is starting to piss us all off. Quil has suggested using bait and I know he means Bella. None of the pack want to lose her, but we're running out of ideas on how to catch this bitch. If I could guarantee Bella's safety then I'd say go ahead with the plan. I know Bella has been depressed lately because of the murder on the Res, but she won't talk to anyone about it and it's really starting to scare me. She doesn't take loss well, even if it is a person she doesn't know. She'll still feel responsible because the leech is here for her. She won't even open up to Paul about it and usually she tells him everything. He's starting to get very worried about her too. We're all afraid she'll do something stupid and drastic. I just hope if she does that I'm there to help her out.

_She will when she's ready Jake. You just have to give her time. She's trying to get her mind around all this shit that has been happening. It's a lot for anyone to take in. ~Jared_

_Yeah, this can't be easy for her. She's got to be blaming herself for all that's going on and I know she's worried about us. I think she's also afraid that we'll leave her if things get too bad like the Cullen's did. I just wish she'd realize we're not going to do that. We're family. ~Embry_

_She'll be okay dude. As soon as we catch this leech you can tell her about the imprint and everything will be alright. She's strong and knows how to handle tough situations. We'll get her through this man. ~Paul_

_Umm, guys? You might want to take a look at what I see and hurry. ~Quil_

_What's going on Quil? ~Sam_

_Just take a look damn it! ~Quil_

And as he gazed out at the beach I saw my Bella standing in the center with blood dripping down her forearm. I could see a trail leading away from the water towards her. I instantly knew what she was doing and my blood ran cold. I knew she was going to do something drastic eventually, but I didn't think she would do this.

_What the hell is she doing?! ~Paul_

_She's setting a trap, but I doubt she plans to make it out alive if the leech catches the scent. If she did then she would have waited for us. She doesn't know one of us is watching her at all times. ~Sam_

Damn it Bells. Why are you doing this? My mind kept racing. We were all split up. I was with Sam and Jared while Paul was with Embry. Quil was on watch around the beach.

_Umm guys? You know the leech took off into the water, right? ~Embry_

_Shit! We need to get to that beach. NOW! ~Sam_

_Hurry up guys! That leech is in the water. I can see her from where I'm at. She's just watching Bells. I don't know what she's planning to do here. ~Quil_

And sure enough I saw the damn leech through Quil's eyes slowly making her way out of the water. I didn't know if we'd make it in time or not. I didn't know if Quil could go up against her on his own. This leech had some skill at fighting and a great deal of skill at evasion. She's tricked us all a time or two.

_I'll stall as best as I can, but you guys need to hurry your furry asses up. I refuse to lose Bella. She's pack and we all love her! ~Quil_

_We're not that far Jake. We'll make it in time. ~Sam_

But I could hear the doubt in his mind. We were only a mile out, but I knew how quick these damn things were and I knew how much damage they could do in a short amount of time. I watched through my pack brothers eyes as the leech taunted the woman I love. She was still a good ten feet away from **MY **Bells, but that ten feet was mere seconds for one of her kind.

"Well well well. Where are your guard dogs little human?" Victoria asked her in that childlike voice. It made my fur stand on end. I hated this damn leech more than I hated Cullen.

"They're not here Victoria. This ends today. You want a mate for a mate, but Edward isn't my mate. Your revenge is worthless. Jasper and Emmett killed James. Edward didn't even kill him, but I know you're hurting. James was the love of your life. I know what that pain feels like. I once thought Edward was the love of my life and I was miserable after he left. You probably saw me. But I know better now. I know what love feels like and I can't imagine it being taken away from me like James was you. So just end it Victoria." My Bella stated. She was being so brave and she was buying us time.

"Your Edward is still the reason my James is dead. He was everything to me and he left me alone to hunt you." Victoria stated. She almost seemed like she would be crying.

"I know Victoria, but as I said this ends today. You'll get your revenge. I'll be gone, but you need to leave this place. Leave these people alone. Let the pack live their lives without your interference. They deserve it after what I've put them through." Bella said and I watched through Quil's eyes as she brought the knife up level with her abdomen. Quil was slowly creeping closer and I knew he was going to try to sneak up on the leech before she could hurt Bella. I don't think he knows what Bella's plan is.

"What are you going to try and do with that? Are you going to try to stab me?" Victoria laughed and it was like nails on a chalkboard.

"No. I'm giving you the revenge you're craving." Bella said and just as we broke through the trees I watched as she plunged the knife into her abdomen. I watched as the blood started pouring out of the wound and she crumpled to the ground. She must have hit something vital.

_NO! ~Pack_

I quickly phased and dropped to Bella's side not caring that I had no clothes on. She was barely conscious, but she was trying to talk to me so I quickly leaned my head over her mouth so her lips were right at my ear. What I heard broke my heart even further.

"There are letters for you, Charlie, Billy, Paul and the pack. Make sure they get them. I love you Jake. I've always loved you." She whispered and then lost consciousness. I screamed. I couldn't lose her. I felt the imprint being strained and I knew she was slowly slipping away from me.

I was trying to stop the bleeding around the wound. I didn't know whether to pull the knife out or leave it in. I looked up sharply as I heard a metallic screech. The rest of the pack had torn Victoria apart as she had tried to come for Bella and her blood. I was slightly disappointed that I hadn't gotten to end her myself, but I was far too worried about Bella to give a damn really. I'd deal with not getting my revenge later. There was always the Cullen's to deal with.

As I looked back down to Bella I felt someone phase near me. I couldn't stop the growl that escaped through my lips at someone being close to my imprint.

"What do I do?" I asked frantically. I didn't know what to do for her. She was bleeding so much and she was so pale. She was starting to shake and she felt so cold.

"We need to get her to a hospital, but I don't know if she'll last if we wait for an ambulance or if we drive her. We'll have to take her by wolf. It's the only way I can think of that will allow her to live. It's the fastest way. You'll have to have someone near her though." Sam stated as he looked down at Bella. I noticed he had tears in his eyes. As I looked around at the rest of the pack I noticed they all had tears in their eyes. They all loved my Bella in their own ways.

"I can't lose her Sam. We'll take her by wolf. I'll hold her while I ride on someone. Out of all of us Paul is the fastest." I stated and Paul immediately came over to us and knelt down. I quickly pulled my shorts on, grabbed Bella as gently as I could and hopped on Paul's back. Before he took off I noticed Sam phase back and the rest of the pack start to follow us. I kept my eyes on Bella as I held onto Paul to keep us on his back.

"Hang in there baby. We'll be at the hospital in no time. Please stay with me Bella. I need you." I whispered to her over and over as more tears fell from my eyes and landed on her face. It almost looked like she was crying herself.

Before I knew it we were in the woods behind Forks General. I jumped down as Paul phased and pulled his shorts on and we started walking towards the Emergency entrance.

"Wait guys!" I heard Embry yell and we stopped to see what he needed. I was impatient.

"What? We don't have time for this. She's dying." I yelled.

"I know Jake, but it's going to look awfully weird if you and Paul go in there shirtless and with no shoes." He said as he tossed a pair of shoes to each of us with a shirt as well. Paul pulled the shoes and shirt on before gently taking Bella from me so I could get the clothes on.

"Thanks Embry. I'm sorry for yelling." I said as I turned and raced towards the entrance with Paul. I didn't even look back to see if he accepted my apology or not. I'd deal with that later.

"Help! We need help here!" Paul screamed as soon as the sliding glass doors opened. All at once we were surrounded by nurses who brought a gurney over to where we were standing. They took Bella from me and placed her on the gurney. They started to wheel her away and I made to follow them, but was stopped by a doctor in a white coat.

"I'm sorry son, but you have to stay here. You can't go back with her." A doctor said and just as I was about to protest I heard a nurse holler for the doctor.

"We're losing her here. We need to get her to a Trauma room now." The nurse screamed and the doctor took off after the retreating gurney.

"Come on man. Let's go wait in the waiting room. The rest of the pack is there. Charlie and Billy will be here soon." Paul said as he pulled me towards the waiting room where the rest of the pack was waiting.

"What the hell am I going to do if she dies man? How the hell do I survive that?" I whisper as I sit down in between Sam and Jared.

"I don't know Jake. According to all of our records a wolf cannot live without his imprint. Just try to stay positive." Sam whispered and we all settled back down to wait. As each minute passed I felt my heart break more and more. It felt like I was dying and I couldn't breathe. I had sweat coating my forehead and I was shaking.

"Jake you need to calm down man. She's going to be fine." Embry said as he crouched down in front of me.

"Dude I literally cannot breathe." I panted out, but before anyone could say anything else Charlie rushed in pushing my dad's wheelchair.

"Where is she? What happened?" He demanded. I didn't know what to tell him. Jared got up along with Sam to talk to Charlie and Billy. Paul and Embry sat next to me once the seats were vacated. I could imagine the sight we made. We were both covered in my Bella's blood. I was covered in my best friend's blood. I was covered in the love of my life's blood. My head felt like it was spinning and I still couldn't breathe.

I felt a hand land gently on my shoulder and I jumped.

"Jake you should go home and change." My dad said gently. I could see the sadness in his face. He had tears running down his cheeks. He knew what losing her would do to me in the long run. He knew he'd lose his son if I lost her. He also loved Bella as his own. He always had and to lose her would devastate him.

"I don't think so dad. I know I'm covered in her blood, but I am not leaving until I know she's alive and going to make it." I said in a low tone. My eyes must have conveyed how serious I was because he didn't argue with me after that. He just sat there and I could tell he was praying.

We all settled into our seats to wait for my love's fate. For the first time since my mother died I prayed to Taha Aki to save my imprint. To make sure she was able to come back to me.

It was hours later when we finally heard about Bella. She had been through surgery to repair the damage the knife had done. Her heart stopped twice on the table and she was now in a coma. They didn't know when or if she would wake up. When I heard that I simply broke down. My knees gave out and the tears wouldn't stop. Sam dragged me out of the hospital, but I couldn't even phase. I didn't know what to do.

"She'll wake up Jacob. She'll come back to you. Let's go get you cleaned up and then we'll come back so you can see her. Sit with her, talk to her and let her know about the imprint. Give her something to fight for. She loves you, but she doesn't know if you return the feelings or if you'll ever imprint on someone else. Let her know you already have on her!" Sam demanded and we took off towards his house to clean up.

As we approached Emily and Kim were waiting on the porch. Emily had tears in her eyes and Kim just looked worried.

"Sam what happened? We saw the smoke from the beach hours ago, but no one ever came home. Harry's in the hospital and the Clearwater kids have phased, but Sue was able to get them to phase back on her own. We figured you guys had heard about Harry and went to the hospital. Where have you been and why is Jacob covered in blood?" Emily said hurriedly. I knew I should care about Harry, but all I could think about was my Bella. She is my life and without her nothing mattered.

"We got Victoria thanks to Bella, but Bella sacrificed herself to give us the advantage. She's in the hospital after going through surgery and her heart stopping on the table twice. She's now in a coma. I'll go over to the Rez hospital as soon as Jake cleans up and heads back to Forks." Sam informed her as I rushed past them to the spare bedroom. I needed to get cleaned up and then get back to my imprint.

It really didn't take that long to get cleaned up and then I was on my way back to the hospital. When I entered I noticed the pack wasn't in the waiting room anymore so I asked the receptionist where Bella's room was. I didn't realize that she would be in the ICU. I guess I should have since she just went through major surgery and is in a coma. I guess I just didn't want to think on how bad her condition really is.

As I got up to the correct floor I noticed the whole pack, except Sam, was there. Charlie and Billy were missing, but I assumed they were in with Bella at the moment. I started to head back when Paul called out to me.

"Hey man! They're only letting two people in at a time and your dad is in there with Charlie right now." He said and I simply nodded. I wanted to go in there now, but I knew I needed to give Charlie his time and Dad was being supportive of his friend.

It was only about twenty minutes later that Dad and Charlie came back out to the waiting room. Charlie didn't look too happy with Billy right now, but I didn't have time to think about that. I quickly stood up and started to walk back, but was stopped by Paul.

"Mind if I come back with you?" He asked and he looked nervous. I didn't know if it was because the woman he viewed as his little sister was in the hospital or if it was because of having to ask to go back and see her. I wasn't going to deny him seeing her. They had a very close relationship and I know they love each other.

"Sure. You know she'd want you to be there. You're her big brother Paul." I said and clapped him on the shoulder as we walked back to her room. I didn't need to know the room number because I simply followed her scent. There was nothing like it in the entire world to me.

As we entered the room I thought my legs would give out. There was my Bella laying on the hospital bed with wires and tubes coming out of her. She looked so small and fragile. I just wanted to scoop her up in my arms and never let go. If she lived through this I would make sure all threats to her were eliminated so we could spend eternity together. Which would be another thing I would have to explain to her. We would live forever as long as I kept phasing. I would quit if she ever wanted me to.

I was brought out of my thoughts by Paul's voice.

"Hey Little Bell. You did great today, but you scared the shit out of me and the rest of the pack. You need to wake up now honey. We all need you. We have two more wolves that you need to whip into shape especially Leah Clearwater. She's going to make our lives a living hell if you're not there. Seth is going to love you honey. I bet he follows you around like a little puppy dog. Please wake up little sister." He whispered and I watched as the big, bad Paul Lahote cried into Bella's shoulder.

I walked over to him and wrapped an arm around him. He needed the support just like I did.

"It'll be alright man. We'll all get through this. She has to wake up." I said and leaned down to kiss Bella on her forehead.

"It's time to wake up Bells. We got her. You'd be so proud of Quil and Embry. They tore her up quick after they saw what you did. Everyone is proud of you, but they're also angry that you hurt yourself. I wish you would have told me what you were planning baby. I would have told you sooner about the imprint. You're my imprint Bella. You're my whole world and I need you to wake up. I need you like I need air to breathe. You're my heart and soul Bella. Please wake up soon baby. I miss you already. I miss my best friend." I cried and I couldn't stop. She's everything to me and there's a big chance I'll lose her.

I didn't realize how long we were in that room until a nurse came in and told us we had to leave. I didn't want to, but I knew I'd be camped out in the waiting room like almost all of the pack.

"Let's go man. We'll spend the night in the ICU waiting room and be back in once we're allowed." Paul said as he walked with me out of the room. I just wanted to hold my girl. I didn't know how long I could deal with this.

Five days had gone by since Bella was admitted to the hospital and slipped into a coma. School had started back up on the Rez and everyone was making me go. They said it would be good for me. I said they didn't know what they were talking about. Most of the teachers knew about the pack and therefore the imprints so they weren't giving me a hard time when I couldn't pay attention in class because my thoughts were on my girl. The ones that didn't know about the pack knew my girlfriend was in the hospital in a coma so they pretty much left me alone too. The pack was keeping everyone else at bay. They didn't want people pestering me in case I got too mad and phased.

I was sitting in Math class when Sam came rushing in and scared the hell out of me.

"Jake! It's Bella. You need to get to the hospital quick." He rushed out and then turned on his heels to flee the room. I quickly looked at the teacher and received a nod. Not that I would have stayed anyway, but I was being courteous. I quickly caught up to Sam and started firing questions.

"What happened? Is she alright? Is she awake? Why aren't you answering me?" I demanded. I needed answers and I needed them now.

He said nothing as we walked into the woods, phased and took off for Forks Hospital. I tried getting my answers out of his head, but Sam was the best at blocking out the rest of the pack.

We quickly made it to the hospital and I phased, dressed and rushed up to the ICU. I could hear yelling. It was my Bella. She was yelling for me.

"Where's Jacob?! Where's Paul?!" I heard her scream as I quickly rushed to her room.

"I'm right here honey. Calm down." I said as I took her hand in mine. She looked up at me with tears in her eyes and it felt like I had imprinted all over again.

"You're here and you're alright." She whispered and I simply nodded. I couldn't get my mouth to form any words so I quickly leaned down and kissed her.

"I love you and you're my imprint. I told you while you were in the coma, but I wanted to tell you when you're eyes are open and I knew you could hear me." I quickly said as soon as I ended the kiss.

"I know. I heard you and I love you too Jacob. I always have. Some part of me felt the imprint when it happened. It was the day you "broke up" with me in front of your house. I was so heartbroken that day. It was even worse than when Edward left me in the woods." She whispered as tears gathered in her eyes.

"I know sweetheart and I'm so sorry. I'm also sorry I didn't tell you before. It was just so hectic and I couldn't find the right time. You're everything to me." I said and I leaned back down to kiss her again, but we were interrupted by the rest of the pack making their way into the room.

"Bella!" Was shouted as soon as everyone saw her. Leah and Seth were even here.

"Hey guys!" She said happily. She loved the pack and treated them like family.

"I'm so happy you're awake little sister." Paul whispered as he leaned down for a hug and kissed her cheek.

"It's good to see you Paul." She said after he stood back up. Sam came over next and gave her a hug.

"Thank you Bella. We wouldn't have caught her without you, but if you ever do that again I'm pushing you off a cliff." He said and we all laughed. She blushed a beautiful shade of pink. It was nice to see after seeing her so pale the last couple of days.

"Hi Bella." Seth said softly.

"Come here Seth." She said and once he was close enough she pulled him into a big hug. He started shaking and we all realized he was crying.

"Hey now. It's alright. What's wrong?" She whispered and that's when I realized none of us had ever talked about Harry while she was in the coma.

"Well Bells, Harry Clearwater died the same day we destroyed Victoria." I said sadly. The funeral had been just days before.

"Oh my God. I'm so sorry. Leah?" She whispered hesitantly while looking at her. Leah quickly came over and hugged Bella along with her brother. It seems that these three would be close even though Bella is younger than Leah.

"I'm sorry about what happened to you Bella." Leah whispered.

"Don't be Leah. I chose to do what I did to save my family." She said as she looked at all of us. She was going to make a fantastic Pack Mother I thought as I looked around at my family.

I saw Dad in the corner looking on with pride, but he also had a sadness in his face. He had lost two friends within the last week. Harry had been my dad's best friend and so was Charlie. Once Charlie found out the secret and that Bella had willingly dated a vampire he disowned us all. He wanted nothing to do with us. He hadn't visited Bella since that first day. I was brought out of my thoughts by Bella's sweet voice.

"Charlie isn't coming, is he?" She asked and looked at us all. I didn't want to tell her about her father, but I knew she had a right to know.

"No baby, he's not. We had to tell him the secret and he was pissed. He said he wanted nothing to do with any of us. He hasn't been here since that first day after your surgery." I told her and watched as tears slid down her beautiful face.

"It'll be alright Bella. You can come live with me for now until we can figure out what you're next move is. I'm sure you can test out of your senior year and you can recover at my house." Paul said and I saw the light in my Bella's eyes return.

~oOo~

And that's exactly what she did. Bella tested out of her senior year with a 98% on the test. Before that she moved in with Paul and became the best Pack Mother any of us had ever known. She cooked, cleaned and counseled anyone that needed it.

She became a mother figure to Seth when Sue took her own life and also to the twins, Brady and Collin, when they phased and their grandmother disowned them. She felt a kinship with them from her own disownment.

Charlie never talked to Bella again and he was killed a year later in the line of duty. Renee also never had anything to do with Bella and even went as far as boycotting our wedding last year. Emily and Kim made sure she regretted that decision for a while.

The Cullen's returned three weeks after I graduated from high school. The pixie hadn't been able to see Bella in her visions in months and when the mind reader came back to the family he found out. He came to the conclusion that she had died and went to the Volturi to have them kill him. He ended up getting his wish, but the rest of them wanted to confirm the facts. Bella let them all have it, except the blonde male. She forgave him and told him to get his own life and to stop letting Alice control him. Months later he sent a postcard from Montana stating he was with his brother, Peter, and his sister, Charlotte. Bella writes to him every once in a while. They've only been by to visit a handful of times and we've allowed them on the Reservation, but it doesn't happen often.

~oOo~

And now here I stand next to my beautiful wife as she goes through labor delivering our twins. I've never seen a more beautiful sight.

"I love you Bella." I say as our little boy, Johnathan Samuel Black, is born followed by his sister, Sarah Leanne Black.

"I love you too Jacob."

We finally got our happy ending


End file.
